Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for manufacturing a wallet.
Description of Related Art
Wallets are used for storing money, credit cards, etc. Typically, wallets are manufactured from leather or other similar material. Such material easily wears, stretches, and scoffs. Consequently, there is a need for an improved wallet.